Child from another world
by TorchwoodGleek
Summary: well after reading a tres cute fic I just had to write this : it was ment to be a one off silly little fluff bunny well my brain would not let me bad brain
1. Chapter 1

Jack phone buzzed on his desk Ianto name appered on the screen,  
Jack smiled and pressed answer " Why hello Mister Jones..." Jack purred a giggling of a baby could be heard " Um Ianto? " he asked again " Jack? " Ianto vosie said sweetly " Can you come to my flat.  
I have a small problam. " and the line went dead.

Jack pulled up outside Ianto's flat still confused about the phone call from Ianto. He took the steps two at a time and finaly reaching Ianto floor and knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood Ianto with a baby in cradled in his arms a smile played across his face. Jack raised an eyebrow to him and said " You got something to tell me Ianto? "

Ianto grinned up to Jack " He so cute is'nt he? " Jack looked to the little bundle in Ianto arms gorgeous green eyes looked up to him Jack heart melted when he saw them and stated to coo at the small boy. " Were he come from? " Jack asked tickling the baby stoumch, Ianto shrugged and replied " There was a knock at my door when I answered it....he was there in a little blanket on my door step. " and went back to cooing to the baby.

.......An Hour Later........

Jack stocked the baby blonde hair, Ianto came back carrying two mug of strong coffee " Have you got a small basket we can put him in? So he can go for sleep? " Jack asked looking up to his young lover. Ianto thought for a sceond and nodded he placed the coffee cups on the table and walked off. The little boy coughed Jack awwed and kissed his forehead, Ianto came back carrying a basket big enough for a small dog he looked to Jack he seemed so natural as a parent.

Ianto watched the sleeping child his chest raised and fell. Jack placed his hand over Ianto's and asked softly " What you going to call him? "  
Ianto raised an eyebrow " I cant keep him Jack, I have to tell the police. "  
Jack brows creased in confusing " Why didnt not phone them straight away then?  
Why you phone me? " Jack asked, Ianto opened his mouth to speak but closed it again and he went back to watching the child sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

The heavy cog door rolled back Jack, Ianto stepped throw and walked to the bordroom, " What was Ianto carrying? " Gwen asked looking to her two team mates. Owen looked up from his computer face scrushed up and tuted" Ugghhh it a baby. " Tosh rasied an eyebrow " Why does Ianto have a baby? " she asked Owen,he shook his head " Why dont you ask him....am too busy to explain. " Tosh rolled her eyes and went to the bordroom to ask.

Ianto had the little boy in his arms his heart melting each time he saw the boys cute green eyes, Jack was on the phone to the police " Yes sir.....yes the baby just turned up on my boyfriend doorstep.  
I dont know how! " Jack was getting pissed off now they had been asking the same qustien for the last ten mintues. Tosh knocked on the door softly Ianto looked up and smiled sweetly to her and gestured for her to come in. She smiled back to him and slid into the room as quitly as possable. Jack hung up the phone in frustrson and sat down with a haevy thud, the child turned itself around in Ianto's arms and reached out for Jack. Jack smiled and took the child in his arms, he suddenly felt clamer.

" So were did this little buddle of cuteness come from. " Tosh asked smiling sweetly to the two men. Ianto shurgged his shoulders as he pulled funny face to the blond haired boy, " He adroable. "  
she said stroking the baby hair. Jack smiled back. Owen marched in his face looking as if it been slapped over and over again with a cold cod fish " What the fuck are you all down here for! "  
he shouted the green eyed boy siffted in Jacks arms and reached out for Owen. Owen looked at him like it was a five headed dog, the baby top lip begain to qvier Owen rolled his eyes and took him from Jack. Owen felt the anger leave him and he started to coo ove the small child in his arms.

............. 3 hours later......................

The whole team was cooing over the cute little bunndle, Jack said they had to give him a name. Gwen had said Edward but Owen laughed and said " Been watching Twilight? " Gwen had hit him for that and been grumpy ever since, Tosh had came up with Victor but the team thought it sound to old for such a cute thing, Owen name was shot down start after he said it Owen Jr, Jack had brought up Casper but Ianto raised an eyebrow " The friendly ghost? " Jack had kept his mouth shut since. Ianto thought long and hard and finaly said " How about.....Robbin? " Owen snorted but the rest of the team liked it " Robbin Jones. " Jack said smiling " Why does he have my last name? " Ianto asked " Well he did turn up on your door Mister Jones. " Jack replied placing his hand over Ianto's. 


	3. Chapter 3

" So what you going to do with wee Robbin Jones? " Tosh asked rocking the sleeping boy in her arms, " Are you going to keep him? " Jack asked Ianto his eyebrow raised. Ianto thought about it would he be able to look after a baby with this job. " Am keeping him. " he said taking him softly from Tosh's arms his heart filling with joy as he held Robbin Jones. The Torchwood team stayed quiet.

" Do you think you can do this Ianto? " Gwen asked kindly resting a hand on Ianto shoulder, Jack looked to him wonder what had broung this about why did Ianto want to keep him he thought. Owen said nothing and only nodded to Ianto answer. " I.  
I dont know. " Ianto repiled to Gwen question " Am not ready for a baby yet I fell ready for this one. " Owen sighed " Tea b...Ianto make your mind up. " Ianto said nothing and statred to think.

.........Five years in the futrure.....................

Ianto unbuckled a small blond haired boy from the car " Dadddyy!!! I WANT AN ICE CREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
the boy screamed the young man raised an eyebrow to the boy and said " Scream for it you will not get it. " the boy looked up to the man his bright green eyes pleding his lips pouting. Ianto heart melted and sighed " Fine as long as you dont tell Uncule Jack ok? " the boy face lit up.

Jack tucked in the little boy as he went to walk out the room " Jacckkk tell me a story please? " the boy asked wrigling out of the covers. Jack smiled truned round and said " There once was a man and his name was The Doctor. ".

Jack hugged Ianto closer, Ianto smiled and wispeter in Jack ear " You've made me the most happy man in the whole world, you know that Jack? " Jack smiled and kissed Ianto neck " Well you were the one who said you'd marry me. " mubbling in Ianto neck.

.....................Present Day.......................

Ianto unbuckled the car seat from the SUV Jack was by his side " You dont have to do this if you dont want to. " he said Ianto shook his head " It the best thing to do Jack I mean, so many people want a baby plus am not ready and neathier are we as a.......couple....to have a child. " he shut the door with the carseat in one hand and Jack's hand in the other he walked to the Social Servie building.

........That night.........

Robbin lay in the crib. His little face almost sad but happy he knew his work was done, with a blink of the eye he was gone.

Jack held Ianto close thinking. " Jack what are you thinking about? " Ianto asked cupping Jack cheak, Jack got off the sofa and on one knee " Ianto Jones.......will you marry me? " Ianto face was a picture but was able to splutter a " What? " Jack grinned to him and said again " Marry me Mister Jones! " Ianto face split into a smile and he kissed Jack softly " Yes. " he wisptered Jack grinned like a fool and kissed him again " I love you Ianto... " he said as he stood up pulling Ianto up too " I love you too Jack. " and kissed him softly again. 


End file.
